The new ‘Mnstabe’ variety was selected by the inventor as a single plant from a block of hybrid seedlings during the course of plant breeding work in the year 2006. The hybrid seedlings were a result of a cross between an unnamed plant of Tecoma with another unnamed plant of Tecoma. The Tecoma parents are unpatented selections from garden populations. Seeds from this cross were saved and planted. The new variety was selected from a block of these hybrid seedlings.